carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Movie 2005
Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure is a television movie based on the behind the scenes details of the television series Dynasty. Airing on January 2, 2005, on ABC, the movie received mixed reviews both for content and for historical accuracy, and was criticized by all three of Dynasty's leads, John Forsythe, Linda Evans, and Joan Collins, in different press releases. The movie was filmed in Australia (rather than Los Angeles) and a good majority of the cast members were non-Americans. Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure offers a satirical yet poignant look at how Dynasty, the television series, evolved. The show did not begin as an instant hit. In fact its creators, Esther and Richard Shapiro, initially set out on a noble mission to explore the effect of wealth on the American family and other important social issues. But despite an inauspicious start, the series eventually dazzled audiences around the world with one of TV history's most notoriously wicked female characters, Alexis Carrington; revolutionized the term "cat fight," as Alexis and Krystle went at it through lily pond and mud puddle; inspired millions of women to beef up their shoulder pads; and allowed people to forget about their own ordinary lives and drink in the champagne and caviar existence of a TV family dripping in jewels, but a little short on basic morality. Yet behind-the-scenes, success had some side effects - some of the stars began demanding bigger and bigger salaries, and the show's budget ballooned, making it one of the most expensive television programs at the time. Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure tells of the sometimes desperate and frequently hilarious efforts to keep the series at the top of the ratings. No plotline was too outrageous - a royal wedding interrupted by revolutionary commandos crashing through church windows! -- or too inconceivable - while the "real" Krystle is locked in a dungeon, her "evil twin" beds Blake! Unforgettable, classic television moments will be seen -- including the cat fights between Alexis and Krystle, the Moldavian Massacre and an on-screen kiss between Linda Evans' and Rock Hudson's characters that sent shockwaves through Hollywood. Much dramatic license was taken with the script, so it is not an accurate guide to either behind-the-scenes nor the on-screen storylines of Dynasty. This includes Al Corley being written-out in the oil-rig explosion (Corley had already long left the show when the explosion was devised as a way to reintroduce the character and to explain his change in appearance), Sammy Jo at the wedding massacre scene (Her character was actually in New York, involved in a separate storyline) and Amanda killed-off in a car accident (She was not; Catherine Oxenberg left the show and the role was recast with Karen Cellini). Furthermore, the movie makes no reference at all to long-running original characters Fallon Carrington Colby, Adam Carrington, Jeff Colby and Claudia Blaisdel Carrington. Release Date: 2 January 2005 (USA) Cast: Bartholomew John ... John Forsythe Melora Hardin ... Linda Evans Alice Krige ... Joan Collins Pamela Reed ... Esther Shapiro Ritchie Singer ... Richard Shapiro Nicholas Hammond ... Aaron Spelling Anna Lee ... Candy Spelling Tom Lanni ... Nolan Miller Rel Hunt ... Al Corley Holly Brisley ... Heather Locklear Rory Williamson ... Michael Nader Rachael Taylor ... Catherine Oxenberg Robert Coleby ... Rock Hudson John Gregg ... Lloyd Bochner Julian Garner ... Peter Holm Nick Tsakonas ... Yanni Director: Matthew Miller Writer: Matthew Miller Production Companies: Nitelite Entertainment Once Upon a Time Films Village Roadshow Dynasty Productions Distributors: American Broadcasting Company (ABC) Category:TV specials